Gold and Company
by ZasyekinaMortmain
Summary: Mr Gold is a pawnbroker in Victorian London, wiling his way through high society, making and breaking peoples lives. That is until he meets Lord French a gambling addict with a beautiful society daughter Belle... What starts as a game transaction changes into something much more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys this my little attempt at some Rumbelle. I realize its a short first chapter, but it was a rather spontaneous decision and I have not done any fanfic in years :-s. _

_But I really hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Mr Gold is a pawnbroker in Victorian London, wiling his way through high society, making and breaking peoples lives. That is until he meets Lord French a gambling addict with a beautiful society daughter Belle... What starts as a game transaction changes into something much more complicated. **

* * *

If you were to walk down Evant Street, you would see a world of poverty and strife enfolded in the back streets of east London. Eventually you would come to a small shop, with **'Gold and Son'** written in peeling gold letters, across it's bay windows _'Pawnbrokers and Unusual Acquisitions'_ in copperplate text. The door to the shop is a dull green colour in need of a lick of paint. The windows are dirty and thick with dust. If you peered in, you would be able to see little at all. However you might be able to see the outline of a man, a thin man, who lingered at his till, like a ghost lingering at a grave.

There were many stories about Gold's and all of them different, some said Gold himself had once been a mercenary who had been shot in the leg and used his savings money to open the shop, some said he was murderer who stole the original Mr Gold's identity, some even said that he was the devil himself, but what was clear is that no one knew the true origins of Mr Gold.

What everyone did know was that he dealt with all kinds of people; desperate, poor, needy, rich, successful and well known, people from all walks of life. It seemed there was no one he did not have some kind of hold on. So it was no surprise when one overcast morning the Duchess Regina of Stonecliff appeared in her carriage at the door of Gold's Pawnbrokers. She descended from her carriage dressed in the finest silk coat with ermine trim that most of the people Evant Street couldn't have imagined let alone seen. She was beautiful but there was something about her beauty which held an element of cruelty, they way she stared down all those who looked at her. Her dark hair pinned up high and elaborately. She carried a small but elegant parasol, made of black velvet and lace. Around her neck she wore black jets and white diamonds, everything about her was a testament to her wealth and power. She paused only for a moment before entering the little shop, just enough time to see the envious looks on people's faces, it was though she gained power from their desperate looks and jealous glances.

The bell rang above the door as Regina swept in, but the man, Gold, failed to look up, 'Be careful, that bell is an antique.' Mr gold, was slender, is hair hung just above his shoulders, a mottled mixture of brown and grey. His eyes were large and hawk like. His clothes made of fine material in rich purples and greens (quite a contrast to the dusty and frankly ugly surroundings of stuffed animals and antiquated jewellery.)

Regina rolled her eyes at his utterance, 'So drole Gold.' She glanced around the shop nonchalantly.

'And pray what is it you have come to see me about today?' Gold finally looked up, his voice calm and collected his gaze unflinching.

'I need a favour.' Came her quick reply.

'Oh really dearie?' Gold grinned.

'It's _your grace_ now, Gold.' She answered proudly.

'Oh I don't I know it, don't forget I gave you that title.' Gold with false coyness.

'I believe my husband gave me the title actually.' Regina fixed her stare on Gold.

Gold's eyes flashed, 'Be careful Regina, what I give with the right, I can take back with the left.' He gestured his hands like a scale. 'Anyway' he continued 'What is it you want?'

'I want to find a way to cut out my husband's daughter from his will, in fact I want her destitute. She deserves nothing less the little life ruiner.' A venomous streak in her voice, she gripped her hand into a fist.

'Isn't it enough that you married the poor girl's father?' Gold quipped, smiling to himself.

'I would never have had to, if it wasn't for that vile little trollop.' Regina oblivious to his tone.

'Well dearie, I can see what I can to do, but you know what I want in return-'

'-A favour. Yes I know how this is done.' her voice suggesting this was not the second or third transaction she had made with Gold, but rather the eight or ninth.

'Well then, I am sure we can work something out.' Gold replied.

'Good. Find a law to disinherit her, or a way to disgrace her, something she can't come back from. And soon, I can't bare the sight of her smug spoilt face. It makes me feel ill.' Regina spat.

'As I said, I am sure I will think of something. I'll contact you by the usual method when I have an idea. Anyway is that all you want? Because I am very busy man.'

Regina raised an eye brow before she turned to leave and Gold lowered his gaze again.

'Oh! I almost forgot, I brought you something.' Regina spun round whilst pulling a newspaper from her the inside of her coat. She cast it down onto the glass counter.

On it was circled in red ink was an article from the Society column;

_**Society Darling Lady French to Marry Mr G. Flount**_

_In a surprising turn of events Lord French (owner of the major shipping company French, French & Co.) announced this week that his daughter was to marry his own right hand man Mr G. Flount. Many had expected to Lady Isabelle French start the season a free girl, but events changed this week. It is said that a lavish wedding ceremony will be held in just eight weeks time, suggesting that the marriage had been expected for quite some time. Lady French is set to bring a dowry of more £300,000.00. Mr Flount drank at his club on Thursday toasting champagne to his upcoming nuptials._

'Why would I care about some society wedding?' Questioned Gold, mild confusion dancing on his face.

'It's not the wedding that should interest you. It's the nuptial agreement.' Regina began to wander round the shop. 'I happen to know that Lord French is one of the worst gamblers in London, and he loses a small fortune each night, and when he has run out of money, he gives away shares in his company, which makes a lot of people who work for French very worried. Mr Flount has _very _generously offered to take the company off French's hands, on the day he marries his daughter, as a way of preserving the company. All he has to do is make sure _daddy _doesn't lose anymore of the company.' Regina finally turned and faced Gold, his face baring mild intrigue.

'Go on.' voiced Gold, his voice curious at Regina's information.

'Well with eight weeks left to play for, that could be a lot of shares for a man who knows his cards well.' Regina replied with all the innocence she could muster (very little at that.).

'You're a devious woman your Grace.' Gold grinned.

'I prefer calculated Mr Gold, it has a better ring to it. Yes well I thought inspire you. I saw it and just couldn't resist.' She smiled cruelly. 'Anyway, think on my step-daughter problem, will you.' Regina turned and strode towards the door.

'Always a pleasure Regina.' Said Gold.

'I'm sure it is Mr Gold, I'm sure it is.' And with that the bell tinkled and Gold was left alone still smiling whilst he stared down at the little circled article.

'Well, well, well Lord French I do believe a meeting is in order...'

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. Adieu lovelies!_

ed down at the little circled article.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold and Company – Chapter Two – Presenting Isabelle French.**

_Hi guys. Thankyou so much for reading the last chapter, I was really grateful for the reviews and the looks. This chapter introduces us to Belle and some other familiar faces ;-) Enjoy!_

* * *

The room was pale blue and large in size, golden brocade drapes were used as decoration, hung about the room, and long beautiful windows flooded the room with sunlight. White painted oak furniture was placed about the room. Beautiful silk rugs lay on the floor decorated with wild flowers, in colours, or turquoise and gold. The centre piece of the room was an ornate Rococo bed, covered gold embroidery. Everything about the place suggested beauty and luxury.

Scattered about the place were books, some stacked, some alone, some large, some small, some open, some closed but they were everywhere. One of these books was at that moment being read by Belle, who was lying on her stomach on her bed. She wore a beautiful velvet lilac dressing gown, beneath which could be seen a soft peach silk nightdress. Her chestnut hair hung loosely down her back, with only a couple of pins to hold back the mane from her face.

'So my lady- What will you be wearing today?' Nannie asked. She was a pear shaped woman, with thick grey curly hair twisted into a knot back of her head. She dressed sombrely in black, but she smiled cheerfully and expression that greatly contrasted with the dark colours of her dress. As it was she was rifling through the large carved wardrobe at the side of the room.

'Oh I don't know the yellow I suppose...'Belle replied in a vacant sounding voice.

'You suppose?' Nannie raised her eyebrow at the comment.

Belle sighed before rolling on to her back and staring up at the ceiling 'Well doesn't it seem a little petty to constantly be thinking of just the next dress or the next dance I'll be attending?'

'There are worst things to ponder my dear.' Nannie replied, placing the sunny coloured yellow dress on the bed next to Belle. '-And you do have you have your upcoming nuptials, with Mr Flount. He is a very handsome man, if I was thirty younger, I would be crying with envy.'

'Hmm-' Belle rolled her eyes and smiled at the comment.

'What is wrong today, really?'Nannie asked, pausing as she collected bits from around the room.

Belle's smile fell slightly. 'Oh I don't know, I'm not sad, I think I expected I would have to marry someone I don't love for so long I have just accepted it. I've numbed myself to it. Now I just want it to be over, the less fuss the better.'

'Oh my lady you cannot think like that, you're about to start an amazing adventure. I remember the day I got married like it was yesterday and when my daughter was alive, god rest her soul, I was happier than I had ever been. Marriage can be a truly beautiful thing.'

'But Nannie, you were in love. And I am not in love. And I honestly think I never will be.' Something in her throat caught. She blinked hard, fighting back a lone tear. Nannie moved towards her, her face filled with concern, Belle caught Nannie's hand, 'Really I'm not unhappy, some people need a fairytale but I don't.' Belle voiced, a little to forcefully, it was as though she was trying to convince herself more than anything. 'Besides I won't be the first to marry for the purposes of _the grand scheme_.'

Nannie moved to say something of comfort – But Belle jumped to her feet, and strode towards the vanity.

'Anyway I really must get ready- I promised Lucinda Eller that I would visit her, before the baby is born.'

'Aye yes the Lady Eller, that was a surprising match by all accounts.'

'Oh Nannie, don't say it like that.' Belle replied, making eye contact with Nannie's reflection. 'The poor girl has seemed to have received nothing but criticism, just because she had humble beginnings. It's almost the 20th century and it still bothers us that people may find happiness outside of their class.' The annoyance in Belle's voice could not be hidden.

'Hmm...Yes my dear- but there are humble beginnings and there are dubious beginnings and I'm still not sure from which group she arrived. And if that means I'm a century or two behind, well I'm fine with that.'

'Oh Nannie!' Belle replied sounding frustrated. 'Anyway I couldn't give a hoot. I think she's lovely. And she and Lord Eller seem nothing but love's young dream. They have been married almost a year, and they still smile and stare at each other just as much as the day became engaged. I honestly cannot see any issue with that at all.'

'Oh bless your heart my dear girl, I hope you stay naive to the ways of the world as long as possible, for that time remaining I will be more at ease.' Nannie replied smiling.

* * *

Lucinda peered through the window, tentatively pulling back the drapes to get a better view of the street. She had been waiting next to the window for nigh on ten minutes passed, not once abandoning her post. Nervously she nibbled at her nails, her brow furrowed by nerves. However her expression changed in rapid anticipation as a carriage, baring the French family crest on the livery, approached and stalled at the front of the Eller establishment. Lucinda began wringing her fingers over her swollen stomach.

'Carrington...Carrington!' Lucinda called out. 'Carrington...Oh there you are!' Lucinda smiled emphatically, as a man, Carrington, in his late fifties dresses in a full butler's attire entered the room.

'Yes my lady?' Carrington's dour expression was unmoved by Lucinda's apparent enthusiasm.

'Carrington, Lady Isabelle French has arrived! Oh...oh... bring tea-'

'Yes my lady.'

'And cake...can you bring sandwiches as well?'

'Yes my lady.'

The deep sound of the doorbell rang. Lucinda jumped, her golden curls bouncing as she moved.

'She's here... She's here Carrington.'

'If I may be permitted-'

'Yes, oh yes.' Lucinda answered a little embarrassed at having already over looked the fact that her guest was at the door. Carrington left the room, leaving Lucinda dancing about debating on whether she should sit down or not. The only danger in that of course was if she sat down there was some chance she would not be able to get back up again.

A moment later Carrington re-entered the room. 'The Lady Isabelle French.'

Belle swept into the room, her gown swishing as she did. Lucinda couldn't help but smile at the image of Belle, her dress buttercup yellow dress trimmed with French lace, her hat ornate and yet elegant, her hands wrapped in soft kid gloves. But more than that, her smile radiated light and joy.

Belle dipped into a curtsey, Lucinda returning the gesture as best she could in her current state. She raised herself slowly, and steadily. She turned towards Carrington. 'Carrington-'

'The tea my lady, right away.' He finished her request before departing the salon.

As the door clicked Belle ran forward and clasped Lucinda's arms firmly but not without gentility. 'How are you? It's been too long.' Belle enthused.

'Oh I have missed you so much Belle, it's been really quite... no, very lonely here.' Lucinda turned and gestured towards the chaise longue, before sitting down as gracefully as she could. Belle joined her, her face marked with concern at Lucinda's last comment.

'Why so lonely? Have people not been to visit you?'

'Not exactly... I don't think I am the most popular person round here.' Her face looked truly sorrowful, and almost ashamed at what she had had to express to her normally smiling guest. Her hand began twitching in her lap again. Her mind was drifting again to the comments made when she and Thomas announced their engagement. The bitterness, the bile and the looks shot at her with no warmth.

'Oh Lucinda... Ignore them, you don't need them. Most people are so utterly boring, you are better off alone than being in their company.' Belle interrupted Lucinda's negative thoughts, before she rubbed Lucinda's arm and smiled at her comfortingly.

The door was opened and Carrington walked in, followed by two maids carrying trays of tea and cakes. The girls placed the trays on the little table next to the chaise longue before departing the room. Carrington remained for a moment. His voice still humourless, 'Anything else my lady?' As Lucinda apparently oblivious as she stared onwards, Belle shook her head and Carrington left.

Lucinda blinked, shifting her expression from sadness, to at least forced happiness. 'I wanted to ask you something? Well Thomas and I wanted to ask you something, but...well...Thomas has had business to attend to in the country and so he couldn't be here.' She seemed to draw out her words as a method of building suspense.

'Well I'm filled with anticipation now Lucinda, tell me!'

'Thomas and I would like you to be the Godmother when the baby arrives.'

'Oh Lucinda I would love to.' Belle pulled Lucinda into an embrace. 'Oh this is so wonderful!' Belle leaned back, smiling Lucinda's grinning face. 'Who else have you asked?'

'Well we asked David and we were hoping that he would have proposed to Mary already, so we could ask her as well, but we're still waiting.' Lucinda carried on, with an expression that seemed to suggest this had been an ongoing predicament for a while.

'She's has been at the mission an awful long time, but Mary always did have a thing for adventure.' Belle moved to pour the tea. 'This all looks divine.' She added handing a cup and saucer to Lucinda. 'Is anyone else to be a godparent?'

Lucinda sipped her tea and then hesitating, 'There is another, but you won't know him... His name is... Mr Gold.' Lucinda's voice had changed, it had becoming almost wary in tone.

'Oh really? I never heard of him. Is he a friend of Thomas?' Belle asked in between sips of tea.

'No, not of Thomas... He was a benefactor of sorts, to me.' Lucinda replied hesitantly.

'Was he at the wedding, maybe I met him then?' Belle proffered.

'No he wasn't at the wedding.' Lucinda began to twitch again, fiddling with the silver cake fork, turning it over and over in her hand.

'Why not, he is clearly important to you?' Belle added.

'He wasn't invited...Thomas is very keen on him.' Lucinda gripped the forked hard, her knuckles turning white.

'So why on earth is he to be Godfather?' Belle's face was a mixture of confusion and worry.

'It's a little complicated...I made a promise a long time ago. A promise I can't break.' Lucinda's voice had become stiff, and disconnected.

Belle looked ever more confused. 'I really don't understand.'

'Belle... I... I... I can't explain...' Her face pained with something, something that Belle could not quite out her finger on. 'Let us change the subject.' She grasped Belle's hand 'Tell me about your upcoming wedding, I am sure it will be just as beautiful as mine.' Her enthusiastic smile returned as she moved to the other subject.

Belle frowned, reluctant to leave the topic of this Mr Gold behind, but also aware that Lucinda was uncomfortable to say the least about the subject. 'Well I know plans are being made.'

And as it was they spoke for the next two hours, Lucinda making suggestions, and Belle allowing the girl to find some relief in her company.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading guys!_


End file.
